


【昕博】纯肉体关系（六）

by Hugmissa



Category: XINBO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugmissa/pseuds/Hugmissa





	

他过去搂方博的腰，低下头含住沾着奶渍的双唇。灵巧的舌尖舔过唇峰，撬开齿关溜进口腔，勾引另一条舌滑进自己嘴里。

许昕的嘴唇顺着刚刚滚落的牛奶一路下滑，亲吻方博的脖颈。方博的双手放在他胸前摆出推拒的姿势。

“别在这儿做。”

许昕任性的咬了咬他的喉结，表示就要在这儿做。他把方博抱上大理石的料理台，手从纯棉T恤下摆钻进去，抚摸方博的腰腹。

“博儿你真的又胖了，真的，比在成都时候更胖了。”

他捏一捏方博腰侧肥嘟嘟的小赘肉，软乎乎滑溜溜的，爱不释手。

方博给他捏的痒痒肉犯了，忍不住笑着躲。

“别别别别捏，别捏别捏，痒痒。”

许昕摸得不尽兴，撩开他上衣的下摆，把T恤推至胸口处，对着肚子和腰上的软肉又啃又咬，留下一排水涔涔的牙印儿。许昕的手揽的很紧，方博躲也躲不掉，布满痒痒肉的腰腹被咬的又疼又痒，呼出的热气搔弄着敏感的皮肤，一阵阵颤栗传遍全身，肌肉都紧张起来，骨子里酥麻酥麻的。方博低下脖颈，抱住胸前一颗毛茸茸拱来拱去的脑袋，许昕的味道不容拒绝的钻进鼻孔。

小方博立刻立正敬礼，站的笔杆条直。

许昕拉下方博的大短裤，挑挑眉盯着方博的下身看。

“你没穿内裤啊…”

方博被他看得怪不好意思的，不自然的夹紧双腿。

“穿睡衣不用穿内裤。内裤不舒服。”

这话听着怎么这么浪荡呢？

许昕笑笑，大手托起方博的右腿放上料理台，私处的风光一览无余。两腿之间凉飕飕的，大理石料理台凉丝丝的冰屁股，身体大开的姿势让方博觉得很羞耻，用手背挡住了眼睛。许昕知道这样让他觉得不舒服，双手穿过他的腋下将他抱个满怀，轻柔的吻落上方博的手心儿上。方博的双腿盘上许昕的腰，伸手搂住他的脖子。

许昕很喜欢和方博接吻。

方博的嘴唇软软的，很饱满，吃起来味道很好。而且只有接吻的时候，方博才会老老实实不怼天怼地，才会乖乖的挂在他脖子上等他喂食。这样依赖姿态的方博让许昕很满意。他摸索着握住小方博开始缓缓地套弄，指尖辗过茎身，一遍遍抚平褶皱。放过他味道姣好的嘴唇，方博的呼吸变得沉重，满脸酡红，软乎乎的瘫在他怀里。

许昕瞥见一边半杯没喝完的温牛奶，突然起了坏心眼。

他抓起杯子沿着方博的胸口倒了下去。

方博惊呼出声，一口咬上他的胸肌。

温热的白色液体湿透棉衫黏腻的沾上肌肤，顺着漂亮的肌纹理滑向小腹，汇入幽深的森林，带起一阵奇妙的瘙痒。

许昕伸手抹了抹他身上的牛奶，指尖抚上他粉色的乳尖儿，借着液体的滑腻揉捏挑逗。

很舒服，只是被抚摸就很舒服。

想要索取更多。

方博抓住许昕的裆部，这一下抓的许昕虎躯一震，闷哼一声。

“我去，你要干什么，轻点好不好。”

方博坚持不懈的把手伸进许昕的裤子里，摸上他热乎乎的下体，不动了。垂着眼皮的表情好像含住安慰奶嘴的婴儿，一脸满足。

这玩意热乎乎的，冬天暖手一定好使。

他的脑子里飘过这么一句话。

许昕看着表情奇奇怪怪的方博，知道他那小脑袋瓜一准儿又在满世界跑马了，惩罚一样舔上他的身体。沾满牛奶的皮肤甜丝丝的，运动员的完美肌肉外面覆盖着一层好吃懒做的肥肉，方博整个人都是一块儿巨型慕斯，许昕大有不把他吃进肚子不罢休的势头。

许二爷从手里溜走，方博瞬间委屈脸。

快把暖手宝还给我。

当然许昕也是有暖手宝的人的。他一下下撸动小方博，仗着手指长，还能玩弄一副沉甸甸的囊袋。

方博被摸得舒服了，哼哼唧唧的撒娇。

“许昕~许昕~”

“嗯。跟我说，在家这些天，想我没有。”

“没想。”

“真没想？”

“你有哪儿可让我想的?”

许昕加快了手上的动作。

“我不够好吗？嗯？”

下体袭来的快感狠狠敲打方博脆弱的神经。

“啊…啊…你…好个屁。”

“我干你干的不够爽吗？没昕爷的日子不想念昕爷的宝贝吗？”

许昕放开挺翘的小方博，手指蘸上牛奶，探进紧致的小菊花，慢慢开拓，抽动。方博紧紧皱着眉头，咬着牙忍受着，后穴被异物侵入的感觉其实并不好。只有当许昕按上腺体的时候，他才能感受到席卷理智的快感。

许昕从料理台上找到一瓶橄榄油，倒进手中均匀的涂满许二爷和小菊花，一挺身插入温暖的甬道。

方博右腿屈起放在台面上，另一条腿勾在许昕后腰上，随着许昕不断推送的动作起起伏伏。

许昕太熟悉这具身体了。

他准确的找到肠壁深处的腺体，照着那一点用力的顶弄。

那种感觉可以用欲仙欲死来形容。

方博像一只漂泊在海上的破船，被大蟒卷起的快感的浪狠狠掀翻，连呻吟都叫不清楚。

“嗯….嗯…..啊…昕哥昕哥…受不了了嗯嗯嗯…”

隆冬的沈阳实在太冷了，即使门窗紧闭，一点点儿冷风也会顺着窗缝儿溜进来。方博的身上出了一层细细密密的汗，混杂着牛奶渍，对气温反应特别敏感。他缩了缩脖子，抱紧许昕，窝在许昕肩窝处呻吟着。

“有点冷….去卧室做吧。”

许昕拉下他推到胸口的T恤，托起他的屁股让他像考拉一样缠在自己身上，朝楼梯走过去。

方博被吓了一跳，用力的抓挠他的后背。

“你快放我下来!”

许昕不为所动，抱着大考拉上了楼梯。下体还连在一起，随着起起伏伏的大腿一下一下的插入，感觉太奇怪了。

“你别乱动，乱动咱俩都摔下去是要出人命的。”

方博战战兢兢的紧紧抱住许昕，真的不敢乱动。

这家伙太坏了。

被许昕按倒在大床上的时候，方博的国骂脱口而出。没等他骂下一句，许昕一番激烈的抽插迅速的剥夺了他说话的能力，只剩下叫床的声音。

方博平时说话不紧不慢软绵绵的，听着很舒心。叫床的声音也黏黏乎乎的带着鼻音和奶气，还有一股浪劲儿，特好听。

方博身上的皮肤由于常年的室内训练长的十分白净，宽肩窄腰，比许昕小两个码，也没那么漂亮的肌肉，肉乎乎的，特可爱。

方博方博方博。

哪儿哪儿都好的方博现在正在蟒爷胯下被干的意乱情迷。

许昕把方博翻了个个儿，捞起他的腰一杆到底，对着腺体一番狂轰滥炸。小方博肿胀的厉害，碰都不敢碰，感觉多动一下都会射的一塌糊涂。

突然有一种熟悉的感觉冲向方博的下腹。他把头埋进枕头里，在心里默默的骂了声娘。

妈的，早起还没上厕所。

要完蛋。

方博拉住许昕的手。

“许昕…嗯….许昕…停一下…停停停一下…”

他声音含含糊糊的，许昕没听清楚。

“什么？你说什么？”

“停一下…我说停一下…恩恩…啊…”

许昕一脸莫名其妙，你以为这是出租车吗？你说停下来就能停下来的？他以为方博被干的快射了，在向他求饶，于是更加卖力的顶弄起来。

方博浑身的汗毛都立起来了。两股热流狠狠冲向下体，即将决堤而出，他的声音带上了哭腔。

“许昕..停停停…”

许昕亲吻着他的后颈。

“为什么停下来?嗯？”

“嗯…啊… 我…我我…啊啊…”

方博绝望的捂着脸，这种话要怎么说出口？太羞耻了吧！

可如果被顶出来岂不是更羞耻？

他咬着嘴唇，想要憋住，但他一使劲儿后穴也跟着绞动起来。许昕被温热的后穴包裹的忍不住大力的操干着，并且继续蹂躏敏感的腺体。

方博委屈的快要哭了，某种强烈的欲望就要把持不住，他一狠心，亲手掐住了自己的马眼。

许昕看的一清二楚。方博的脸憋得通红，汗珠子顺着鼻子尖儿滴下来，一颗一颗掉在床上。坏心眼的蟒爷忽然明白了什么。

他拖着方博把他带进浴室，按在光洁的地板上。方博听见许昕略带笑意的声音在他耳边响起来。

“想射就射吧，别憋坏了。”

说完又对着腺体发起一波攻击。

小方博终于收不住阵地，颤颤巍巍的射出了白浊的液体，随后抖了两下，一股淡黄色的液体喷涌而出，流了一地。

过度的快感和剧烈的耻辱感刺激的方博低低的哭泣，柔软的眼角泛着粉色，发泄过的小方博没精打采的垂头丧气的。

许昕轻吻他汗湿的鬓颊，快速顶弄几下，射在他双腿之间的软肉上。他抱起捂脸哭泣的方博，打开淋浴冲掉一地污秽和方博的眼泪，疼惜的拍着他的后背。 

方博狠狠咬上他的肩膀，用力的倾诉心中的不满。

许昕环着哭的直抽抽的方博，一言不发。

这些天的思念化成一滩春水。

对于许昕来说，乒乓球是他倾注了所有前半生心血的事业，让他放弃继续拼搏出成绩还不如直接废了他。他根本不想和一个不理解也不支持自己的人结婚。

他更想留在方博身边。

这个一直与自己并肩的男孩儿，才是他安放在心里的宝贝。

许昕是个聪明人，知道自己想要什么，也知道自己要怎样得到想要的东西。

他吻上怀里方博的嘴唇。

不急，来日方长。


End file.
